


Until we meet again.

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Hunter x Hunter Drabbles [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Coming to Terms with Death, Final moments, Grief, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Pain, Peace, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: “I got the last of them, Gon!”No response.“Gon?”Nothing.“Gon. Stop playing around.”No answer.“Gon?”Or; Something goes horribly wrong during a mission.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Hunter x Hunter Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087046
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Until we meet again.

Killua grinned, lightning settling back into his skin as he turned from the enemy to face his best friend and lover. “I got the last of them, Gon!” 

No response. 

“Gon?”

Nothing. 

“Gon. Stop playing around.” 

No answer.    
  


“Gon?” 

Silence. 

Killua started to feel a bad feeling creep under his skin as his best friend didn’t respond, soft steps moved throughout the warehouse to where Gon was fighting previously. Enemies laid amongst piles of rubble but Gon wasn’t in sight. 

The young Zoldyck looked around. “Gon?”

A weak cough came from behind another pile of rubble resting outside the walls of the warehouse. 

The white-haired boy ran over to the pile, climbing over the demolished pisces only for his eyes to catch onto the boy laying behind them. 

Killua felt a knot form in his throat as blood dripped from a sun kissed hand. Blood coloring dark lips with a bright red sheen. His hands felt numb, limbs shaking and eyes burning.

Another Drop.

Another Breath.

Beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked at their lover, burning with a sincerity only found within a thousand stars. “Killua…” He breathed out, honey colored eyes begging the other teen over to his resting body. 

The white-haired boy felt his lip tremble, “G-Gon…” 

Gon gave a soft smile, blood taking a step further to dribble down his bruised chin. His soft brown eyes, a broken hum falling from his lips. “Hm...K-Killua?” Gon said again, name falling from his tongue in a familiar heartbreaking manner. 

God how Killua never wanted his name to sound so broken from someone’s mouth again. 

Killua took another step towards his lover, dark ocean eyes glistening with fresh tears. “Gon-” He sucked in a sob and fell to his knees beside his best friend, his one and only light in this world. “Gon- please- don’t...don’t go.” 

Gon gave a pathetic wet laugh, eyes creaking open with tears pooling into the corners of them. Still bright as ever as if nothing is happening, holding the same boy he’s known for years behind the light sheen of tears. 

“Ne, Killua?” Killua met his eyes and felt his burn more, a tear finally trailing down a moonlit cheek. He hummed in response, hands trailing over the large gash on Gon’s chest. The other grunted in pain. 

“What- what would you wish for, if you could have anything?” The other boy asked carefully, a heavy island accent thicker behind the puddle of blood trying to pool in his mouth. Killua’s breath stuttered. 

“I...I would wish for us to always be together, you know that.” Killua responded back softly, bloody pale fingers stroking through soft spiky hair. 

Gon raised a cold hand to Killua’s cheeks, thumb brushing away tears not minding the remaining energy he was expending to wipe away the tears. 

“Killua...Look at me please?” His voice cracked, Killua could finally hear the pain that had been locked away seep through like a newly found waterfall. Blue eyes met brown and Gon gave him a stunningly bright smile, even in pain his smile was still as pure as ever. 

Killua’s heart throbbed with grief. 

Gon took in another breath, hand falling to the grass while he looked at Killua’s tearful eyes. “I would wish to be me, and meet you again in another life.” He tilted his head, eyes shinning with a challenge and a quirk of his lips. “D-Do you think you would wait for me?” 

God, that bright bright soul shining in front of him didn’t deserve to be squished against the darkness of the world so soon. 

Why- oh  _ god why did it have to be him? _

Killua’s throat let out a startling sob as he curled his body over Gon’s in a tight hug, face buried into his shoulder. Earthy sent coated with blood, the smell of home being tainted and morphed into a much darker thing. 

The histarics started to settle in, a wet laugh following past pale lips. “I’d wait forever for you, Gon.” 

With lead-filled arms, Gon managed to wrap one of his around Killua’s waist. Cheek resting on white fluffy hair. Painting the tips of his with his blood, neither bothered to care. 

Gon breathed out a happy sigh, “I’ll miss you, Killua.” 

Killua sucked in a breath, hands gripping onto his shirt. “I- I’ll miss you more, idiot.” 

Gon let out a startled laugh and clutched his world closer to his chest. “Is that a challenge?” 

The silver-haired boy smiled, “I guess it is.” 

The dark haired boy hummed and closed his eyes, “Then I guess I got to make good on meeting you again.” 

Silence overlapped the two again, Killua’s eyes burned more. “G-Gon? A-Are you still there?” 

A barely audible hum came from the boy underneath the Zoldyck. “I love you.” 

Gon pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of Killua’s head, “I love you too.” 

Silence threatened to take over again but was stopped by a painful wheeze coming from Gon, arms tightening with one last burst of energy. “Killua.” 

Killua sat up to look at Gon, the love reflecting in those honey orbs made Killua’s heart stuttered with adoration. “Yes?”

“Do me a favor.” 

Killua leaned closer and brushed some blood from his cheek, “Anything.” 

Gon gave a playful smile, “Give me one last smile, please.” 

He sobbed harder, forcing a smile onto his face as he placed a kiss onto Gon’s lips, the other pressed back with barely any force. 

Killua leaned his head onto Gon’s, honey eyes widening with happiness. “Thank you, K-Killua….f-for the happiest years of my life.”

And his heart stopped. 

Killua pressed a gentle kiss to Gon’s forehead, hand going softly over Gon’s face to close those once bright eyes for good. 

“Until we meet again, Gon.”   
  


And then he broke.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you didn’t cry as much as I did writing this, but if you do make it to the end comment what went through your head. I’m curious to know if these two can break your heart as much as they do mine. 
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night!


End file.
